


Let Me See You Work

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vex has a Sugar Mama AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Masturbation on camera, Sister series to Vax Cam AU, Sugar Mama Delilah AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Vex has her own little kept secret.  Maybe it isn't too drastic as some might think, but having a hot, slightly older woman send her money for nudes and dirty talk is something that is easy for Vex to do.  Mostly because she just has to act, pretend that this isn't something more than just that.  But then the time comes were Vex's resolve is tested, when her (sugar mama) generous benefactor wants to see her live and personal.  That really makes Vex nervous.  And aroused at the idea of showing off just for the other.This is a sister series toVax Cam AUthat I have going on.  But this time, It is strictly one-on-one time with Delilah and Vex.  This was suggested to me bytransyasha on tumblr, and I just fell in love with this idea.  Hope you all enjoy reading it too~!





	Let Me See You Work

Vex bit her bottom lip as she read over the newest text message on her phone, quickly glancing up to see if Vax could see it. Her brother appeared to be solely focused on his own phone while he ate from his bowl of cereal. Her eyes then dropped back down to reread the words again. It wasn’t as though she didn’t expect something similar to this before, because of what she was doing in secret. But to be asked something so bold, so intimate, it struck a hard chord in Vex.

Because there was a part of her, a majority of her thoughts, that jumped onto the request like Trinket on a dog treat. Already she felt a flush run up her skin and a spark of arousal between her legs. Embarrassing is what that was, so eager and so easy to be swayed.

The message that sparked this intense desire within Vex to agree, to want to follow through with what the message asked of her, read on the phone’s screen as followed:

**-QueenoftheDesired:** How about I see your lovely beauty in realtime, hmm? I would love to be able to watch you please yourself for me, lovely little vixen. You know I would give you whatever you want in payment in return for such a display for me and me alone. All naked and spread out while moaning just for me with your fingers in your hair and slipping inside of yourself.

Vex could imagine that. 

Already her mind gave her a few ideas, of spread out on her bed with a camera pointed at her, running her hand through her long black hair, and fingering herself until her hand and thighs were soaking wet. Also, she imagined herself on her knees with her head facing away from the camera, spreading her labia lips wide and showing off everything that she did to herself as he moaned out for the woman who paid her greatly for usually dirty talk on the phone and nude pictures.

But now, now her ( _sugar mama_ ) generous _benefactor_ wanted to basically live cam with her and watch her get off. 

All the while, **QueenoftheDesired** could probably hear her and tell her what to do and how good she was!

Vex quickly stood up from the kitchen table. Both Trinket, who was laying underneath the table, and Vax looked up at her. She couldn’t meet either of their gazes, not really wanting to answer any of the questions that would come about her sudden mood change or to lie about why she reacted that way. After muttering something about having something she had to look up on her laptop, Vex quickly left the kitchen without looking like she was too much of a rush.

After the quick steps out of the kitchen and over to her bedroom door, Vex hurriedly entered her room and shut the door behind her. Her body then sagged back against the full-length mirror attached to the door.

Could she do this? Could she really do something that wasn’t just basically acting through text messages and pictures? Did she had enough resolve to basically display herself out for a stranger still?

Vex knew her own confidence, knew how to use it and use people to get what she wanted -when they were usually assholes, of course. But this wasn’t just some jerk or complete pervert, this was a woman she had willingly allowed to receive money for...for, well, dirty talk and sexy picture sharing!

“I can do this. I got this, no big deal,” she muttered to herself, still having not moved away from the only support helping her to remain on her feet. She continued to repeat those and similar phrases, knowing that another generous… “donation” from **QueenoftheDesired** would help with this month’s rent. Her own job at the pound and whatever Vax did on his computer -she didn’t want to pry into his business if he didn’t want to tell her, though she found it odd that her twin wouldn’t tell her something- helped together to support them and Trinket. But another good income couldn’t hurt to keep them afloat here in Emon without having to borrow money from their friends.

All she would have to do, besides wait until Vax left to go hang out with Scanlan today, was to get off for her sugar mama/benefactor and get paid.

That was it.

Oh, of course, enjoy herself while she got off for a virtual stranger online.

“This is going to be fun,” Vex murmured to herself, trying to sound sexy and alluring to practice, and pushed herself off her door and around her room to slightly clean up. Setting up the camera and getting her bed ready would be next. Nervous butterflies fluttered about her stomach, along with the sparks of arousal with thoughts of what she would do and say for **QueenoftheDesired**.

With her laptop in her lap starting up, she waited reclined on her bed until she heard Vax call out that he was leaving and the door being shut. She took in another deep inhale and then exhaled. Once her nerves were settled a bit, her laptop got placed at the end of her bed while she got up.

Vex stripped away all her clothing. Looking into the mirror showed off her usual physique, wondering if **QueenoftheDesired** would enjoy seeing it move and not staged for a picture. The small little demons of negativity in her brain -mostly spoken with the voices of nannies from childhood in Syngorn- battled in her brain to bring her down.

But Vex’halia wouldn’t let them or any doubts ruin this chance to impress.

She could do this! All it this was acting and enjoying herself to earn some money. Better than the rude people that would come into the pound and the people who often brought in “found” abused animals.

So, with that new resolve, she walked over to her drawers and opened one to rifle through her panties to find the cutest pairs. Eventually she settled on one pair that was a deep red and shut the drawer before slipping them on. No bra, she figured it would look sexier without one. Vex was heading back over to her bed to try to get a comfortable position ready.

While moving her pillows all together and up against her headboard, she managed to bravely -with still some hints of worry in her stomach- text back **QueenoftheDesired**. The message was simple, alluring and inviting. The response simply read that she was ready for her show and was eager to please the other. Once she had finished typing that up and hitting the 'Send' button, the phone quickly found itself on the other end of the bed with her laptop. Better to be far enough away, otherwise the anxiety would come back to haunt her more.

Vex knew she could still back out of this, while nearly knocking the fluff out of her pillows with vigorous fluffing, but she had also told the other she would.

But she could still end this whenever she wanted; all her choice to made in this matter.

However, the extra cash would help with rent and other bills.

Vex sighed out and fell facedown on her bed, groaning into the comforter. This was supposed to be something easy to do, just acting and showing off what the gods and her mother gave her. Nothing bad about that! So why was it becoming like knotting snakes slithering around in her gut? Why was she so worried about **QueenoftheDesired** actively watching her get off?

Maybe, she thought morosely, it was more of hearing the disappointment in her benefactor's voice if she wasn't good enough. Yeah, that was always a kick in the gut when she wasn't good enough. It had been her whole life.

But Vex couldn't linger on her spiral of depressing thoughts.

Her phone began to make the sounds of her message tone, which continued to add more stress to this stressful situation. Her hand reached out blindly for her phone, grabbing it and turning her head to see what **QueenoftheDesired** had written back.

**-QueenoftheDesired:** You sound so eager to please. Well then, let's not keep us both waiting~

Well then, it was time for the show.

Vex moved her laptop to a good position, checking the view of her camera and adjusting slightly to make sure that when she leaned back against the pillows on her bed that she was fully in shot. She had to admit to herself; she looked damn fine that anyone would be lucky enough to get to watch her get off. That thought kept her confidence boosted enough that she sent the video stream request to **QueenoftheDesired** and waited for the other to accept. Within those few moments until then, Vex felt another surge of worry and nervousness flare up, before having to battle it down as the video call went through and the window for her viewing pleasure popped up.

“Well, I can see you look as lovely in full movement than in stills, my lovely,” the woman on the other side of the video call cooed out, purring some as she leaned further in to really get a good look at Vex. When she did, Vex made sure that she stretched out her back, showing off her bare breasts free and the curves and dips of her stomach. 

Her legs parted open for the other, just as she answered back in her sultry, breathy voice, “ _Darling_ , I couldn’t wait to show you all of me.”

There was a look that flashed in the other woman’s eyes that Vex noticed, feeling a twinge of worry, before she heard the next set of words that confused her, “No need to act for me, dear. Just act natural, and I’ll be just as pleased. And “Delilah” is what you can call me now that I can hear my name fall from your lips.”

“Delilah,” Vex repeated, still trying to keep up her “persuasive” voice, though it still didn’t earn her the full reaction of a pleased look from the other woman. So, she dropped it before saying, “Anything you want me to do for you first?”

Vex’s normal voice obviously pleased Delilah to hear, since she sat back in what appeared to be a lush armchair with a curled smirk on blood red lips. There was a glass of wine that she reached for on the small table next to her, taking a sip without a sound that Vex could hear.

“Yes, my dear, there is,” Delilah answered back after what felt like the longest few seconds of Vex’s life, “you can start with playing with yourself. I want to see those nipples bright red and hard, before you can move down lower.” 

As Vex did as told, reaching up and wishing her fingers weren’t as cold as they were against her hardening nipples. She also noticed a slight tremble in them too, willing that her nerves weren’t so obvious to Delilah. 

First, she delicately tugged and pinched them, though found herself pulling a little harder, pinching a little more so that there was some slight pain. It even surprised her when she let out a soft moan, biting her lower lip but seeing how Delilah appeared to look even more pleased and keeping her gaze on Vex’s body. So, Vex rolled her nipples between her fingers, tugging on one until she gasped out, and then playing with the other by pinching it until it was bright red. Already, she could feel that flare of warmth between her legs, shifting them slightly together for some friction while she continued to play with her nipples.

“Good, good,” Delilah purred out, pulling Vex’s attention back to her instead of the rising pleasure she had been focusing solely on embarrassingly, “now reach up with one of your hands to pull on your long, beautiful hair.” The other woman pantomimed what she wanted from Vex, still with a slight upturn of one corner of her lips. 

When Vex hesitantly did as she was told, actually nervous about this still even if she had been enjoying herself moments earlier, her generous benefactor sighed out softly, body relaxing more in the armchair, “I wish I was there to do it myself, wrapping my hand up in those long locks and pulling. I could get you make the loveliest sounds.”

“Yes, Delilah,” Vex moaned out, this time not with any added sexy tone, “oh gods that sounds so good.” It actually did, which was a surprise to Vex. That surprise soon continued further.

Vex moved her fingers against through her hair near the back of her head, keeping close to the scalp to minimize the actual pain. Once she had a good hold, she began pulling back. There was still flares of pain from pulling, but then came the more pleasurable sensation. Vex hadn’t really thought that hair pulling was kinky enough to try or actually felt good, but the way Delilah had asked and doing it, Vex began to rethink that now as she continued to pull on her hair and began gasping out moans.

“No gods here, lovely. Just me~”

Vex whimpered out after accidentally tugging a little too hard, moaning how the pain began to feel good instead. Her eyes had absently drifted up to her ceiling, staring absently, before Vex glanced back to Delilah’s pleased looking view.

“My goddess?” Vex timidly suggested, wondering if that would please the other to hear.

Delilah’s eyes widened, nose flaring, before it all mellowed back to a hungry look in her dark eyes. She chuckled then, stroking her chin for a moment, “Mmm, I do like the sound of that now. Say it again, just like that.”

“My goddess~” Vex moaned out as she continued to tug her hair harder, head tilted back against the pillows and moaning up into the air. Her nerves were sent ablaze, skin burning hot, and she definitely could feel the wetness staining the panties as she continued to moan and play with herself. The nervousness from before was still there, but it was slowly being overshadowed by what she was doing to herself.

“Now, my dear,” Delilah called out to get Vex’s attention once more, getting those hooded eyes on her and marveling at the face of bright red staining Vex’s cheeks, “I want you to stay like that, stretched back, and I want you to take off those panties to show me all of yourself.” There was no questioning her.

But Vex didn’t need to question her, fully and ready to show off all that Delilah wanted to see right now. Completely within the grip of arousal and mood, Vex was under the other’s sway of soft commands.

“Yes, Delilah~” Vex moaned out and does as she is told to do by her, shivering more with each touch against her burning skin. The hand that been very absently playing at her nipple slide down her stomach, just letting herself feel her own body, before slipping lower still. Her fingers stumbled at the hem of the red panties, soon gripping them and raising her hips up eagerly to get them off. The wetness made them slightly stick to her but not for very long as she continued to tug them away. 

Vex managed to get them off, shivering still as the air was now against her, and her hand hovered just barely above the warmth that she could feel from the hairy, wet folds between her legs. Hesitantly, only because she has an audience now watching her without actually being there having sex with her, Vex slide her fingers between the labia lips, running her hand down until she could feel her wet entrance. Once she did and teased just the barest hint of the tip of her finger inside of her, it was enough to get a small moan out of herself. Then Vex moved her hand back up to slowly began to tease herself, rubbing lightly at her clit and moving to get her fingers absolutely soaked.

Nothing came from Delilah, besides pleased noises, and a quick glance to the screen showed that she wasn’t even getting off as she watched Vex do so. The other woman just watched with hungry eyes and parted lips, eating up the visage like Vex was a delectable meal.

That really got Vex eager to do more, to really get into it as she would when the apartment was hers alone.

Her moans grew louder when she finally slid her hand lower to start fingering herself, not needing much more teasing as she had already done enough against her clit. The wetness seeped through her fingers and dripped down her thighs onto the bed, but Vex didn’t matter with thoughts of how dirty that spot would be. No, all her thoughts were imagining Delilah doing this to her, fingering her and making her toes curl at how good it felt. 

Vex pushed her hips up, arching up to make sure that the other could see all that she was doing. This was all for her very generous sugar mama, wanting to make sure that she got what she often gave to her in good sums of money. A perfect transaction.

Her two fingers brushed against a more sensitive spot inside of her, making Vex stuttering out a breathy gasp, before she went at that spot with vigor. Maybe it wasn’t wise to eagerly and quickly get off for the other, but Vex wasn’t going to stop and check yet. She was chasing after a climax that surely would be one for the ages.

Just as she was about to crest over that hill of orgasm, feeling it rising up and higher, right at that pivotal moment, she heard the voice of Delilah on the other side of the computer screen speak loud enough to penetrate her arousal haze, “My lovely, I want you to come now.”

Even if Vex didn’t need the other to say that, just hearing it made her tumble into orgasm with a cry of “Delilah” on her lips as she did. Her legs shook as she rode out the high, still fingering herself to keep it going. After a few moments and her hand starting to cramp up from the vigorous movements, she laid down on the bed, panting and feeling her whole body singing with bliss. That definitely had been one of the best orgasms she had given herself.

Of course, Vex knew that that might not be it. Slowly, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, giving the other woman a soft smile on her lips and feeling a little dazed still. But, after meeting Delilah’s pleased face, she didn’t think anything had gone wrong.

“How wonderfully appetizing you look now. I am so glad I got to see this happen right before me. You did lovely, and I will send you the gift for all the good work you did.”

“Thank you,” Vex managed to get out in breaths, feeling her pride swell up at the compliments she received. The praise definitely made this even better and made her arousal spike back up a little bit too.

“No, my darling,” Delilah purred out and leaned forward in her armchair, still composed as ever, “thank you~. I hope I can get to see you really enjoy yourself many times more in the future, hmm?” The lingering question was a deciding factor for them both. It hung in the air for moments after, awaiting an answer.

Vex knew the answer, entranced by those eyes and the thought of just how good her next orgasm will be with Delilah watching. So, she smiled back and answered, “Of course, darling~.” The pleased smile on Delilah’s ruby red lips really made Vex glad that she had agreed to this even if she had been and was still a little nervous for performing for the other. But that didn’t mean that nervousness would last long with Delilah watching her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! I would love to here more on what you all think of this new series and general smut!
> 
> Also, there may be more in stock for this au in the future~ Just wait and see~


End file.
